


the holts for shiro

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Matt and Samuel Are Safe, Pidge and Matt Both Have A Crush on Shiro, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge and Matt have a talk after being reunited and they come across something they both have in common.





	the holts for shiro

**Author's Note:**

> the title was meant to be punny, but if you didn't get it i was going for "the hots for shiro".
> 
> this is a really small drabble i wrote ages ago that i don't really plan on finishing. however, i thought it would be all right to post it. while matt's feelings are genuine, pidge's crush is more brotherly i feel? she's probably just confusing the two. 
> 
> oh, this is also unedited. so if anyone actually bothers to read this and sees a mistake, point it out to me!

"Katie."

From across the room, a groan can be heard as the person sitting in front of the computer desktop turns reluctantly. "Matt," moans Pidge, eyes focusing on the young man sitting atop her bed. "I told you not to call me that anymore; I go by Pidge now."

Matt huffs from his position, launches himself backwards until he is facing the ceiling. He hates it when his younger sister scolds him. "You're such a dork, you know that, _Pidge_?" He retaliates by emphasizing the alias. "Out of all the names you could have called your alter-ego, you chose something that sounds scarily similar to the world's most annoying bird." Matt shakes his head with playful disdain and reaches for a pillow to hug close to his chest.

Pidge, not one to be mocked, simply stares blankly at the sprawled being. Then, after a moment of quiet, "what was it that you wanted? You know, when you called me by my given name?" she asks once it's clear that Matt has nothing else to add.

Unseen to her, her brother's cheeks turn a subtle rosy pink. He squeezes the pillow tighter, smiles when the scent of his sister's shampoo tickles his nose. "Well, um, it's been about three months since you guys rescued Dad and I," he begins.

From her place in front of her computer, Pidge's face acquires a rather fond look as she hums her agreement. "Yeah..."

Matt gulps, continuing, "and it's given me tons of time to get to know all of your teammates better; especially Shiro. He seems like he's grown a lot since the last time we've spoke." Matt's cheeks darken, his palms beginning to sweat.

"Yeah, Shiro's been through a lot this past year," Pidge whispers, face also gaining a scarlet hue. It's not something that happens often. "What are you trying to get at, Matt?" she stammers once she feels how hot her cheeks have gotten. Matt inhales deeply.

"What I'm trying to _get at_ is that... I..." Matt chews his lip, arms pushing himself upright again. He glances back at his sister, catches her nervous expression, and decides to just go for it. "What I'm trying to say is that... I like Shiro. A lot. More than when we first left for the Kerberos mission."

Pidge's eyes widen. "Like?" she repeats, voice soft as she tries to take in what she's just heard. From atop her mattress, Matt twiddles with his fingers and hopes his sister won't react too unkindly. While Matt knows Pidge had never been one to judge people on simple things like the gender of one's partner, finding out the brother you'd grown up alongside had a crush on another male would certainly throw a person's head for a loop.

Matt was expecting a lot of things, if he was honest with himself. Pidge had always been an odd child, seemingly adopting random idiosyncrasies as she saw fit. Matt could never really tell how his sister was going to react.

Saying she liked Shiro as well was definitely not something Matt saw coming. 


End file.
